


Lois Lane is a Long, Long Way from Home

by skyguyismyguy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Love, One Shot, Songfic, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyismyguy/pseuds/skyguyismyguy
Summary: A one-shot songfic Lois Lane's thought's from Season 10 Episode 2 while she is a field reporter in Africa





	

**Author's Note:**

> *** No copyright intended, I do not own Smallville or any characters mentioned. I do not own song, Whitesnake does, I only own the details of Lois Lane's thoughts***

**Song: Long Way from Home by Whitesnake**

 

**_“I would do anything I could to be near you walk all night in the pouring rain to be at your side.”_ **

 

Lois Lane knew deep down that she had made the right decision to take Perry White’s field reporter offer in Africa. She could expand her journalism experience and maybe forget one person who she left back in Smallville.

 

_**“My heart is aching for love, my body is shaking with desire believe me baby when I say I will drink you dry.”** _

 

Lois kept thinking about the note she left Clark, “Clark I couldn’t pass up Africa after all.” She knew that the words would hurt him but she needed to clear her mind of Clark Kent and everything she had found out about him before she left Smallville; deep down in her heart Lois knew she made the right decision.

 

**_“I would do anything to be near you, you’re everything any man could claim, I see your face in the night, I hear you calling my name, but it’s a long long way from home, I’m just trying to get a message to you. It's a long long way from home, An' I don't know what I'm gonna do”_ **

 

Lois had thought about writing to Clark to tell him how Egypt was, she wondered how he was, how her cousin Chloe was. Lois wondered if she and Clark would get back together this time with trust, not secrets or lies. She now knew he was the Blur and she just wasn’t sure if she was good enough for someone with a destiny that was so much greater than her. Clark Kent was a sweet, polite, and sometimes annoying farm boy from Kansas; the Blur was her phone call crush. She still couldn’t believe they were both the same person.

 

**_“I'd been looking for love for so long when I found you, too many years I walked alone, when I touch you inside I feel you burning me with fire, believe me baby when I say, I will feed the flame. “I would do anything to be near you, walk all night in the pouring rain, I see your face in the night, I hear you calling my name.”_ **

 

Lois was a long way from Smallville, Kansas; this distance was giving her some time to think about who and what she wanted in her life. She had messed up so many relationships before and she wanted Clark to be the one that she didn’t mess up, he was more special than all the rest. Lois Lane never expected to fall in love with the dorky farm boy who was head over heels for Lana Lang but it just slowly happened over time. Lois had a trouble of breaking off relationships when it was too good or they got too close. She had done the same thing to Clark, she knew she loved him; every time they touched she burned with desire.

 

**_“But, it's a long long way from home, I'm just trying to get a message to you, It's a long long way from home, An' I don't know what I'm gonna do. I would do anything to be near you, you're everything any man could claim, I see your face in the night, I hear you calling my name.”_ **

 

At night here in Africa, when Lois slept she dreamt of Clark, one of the dreams she had was about her going back to Smallville and they reunited, he would propose later on, they would get married and have a couple of kids. She would hear his deep soothing voice in her head while she slept and daydreamed, she could only wish to hear it in person.

 

**_“But, it's a long long way from home, I'm just trying to get a message to you, It's a long long way from home, An' I don't know what I'm gonna do, I would do anything I could to be near you, Check in on any night time flight. I don't mind my heart is aching for love, my body's shaking with desire, believe me baby when I say I will drink you dry.”_ **

 

Lois didn’t really know what she was going to do when she returned home to Smallville, how she could stand looking at Clark sitting across from her at work. What if he had found another girl already? What if he had given up on their relationship?

 

**_“I would do anything to be near you, walk all night in the pouring rain I see your face in the night, I hear you calling my name. But, it's a long long way from home, I'm just trying to get a message to you, It's a long long way from home, An' I don't know what I'm gonna do. It's a long long way from home, I'm just trying to get a message to you, It's a long long way from home, An' I don't know what I'm gonna do, It's a long long way from home.”_ **

 

Lois just got news she would be leaving tomorrow and return to Smallville, she was happy she had missed everyone back in Smallville and Metropolis especially Clark. She finally wouldn’t be 8,859 miles from home and she would see Clark. Lois Lane knew her future was bright and with Clark Kent by her side it would be even brighter.


End file.
